Dreams
by maritsa.m.vazquez
Summary: After a battle of a paired witch and kishin, Maka is infected with a spell which brings her to a different place through her dreams. She wakes up screaming every night with new scars and wounds from the torture she endures there. Will Soul be able to save her? Rated M for possible graphic content concerning blood and torturous material.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been posting up stories, but I am here now, so don't you worry! I got some great ideas for this one! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

"Soul! Are you alright?" I ran to my razor-toothed partner and helped him up. "That," he said while rubbing his head, "was not cool." I scoffed and reached my hand out, and he understood immediately, tossing emotion aside and changing to his demon scythe form.

The kishin had paired with some unknown witch. We knew she had some sort of grudge against Lord Death though, judging from her outbursts.

Black Star used Tsubaki's chain scythe mode against the kishin. They'd left the witch to us. Their fight seemed so smooth; it was almost like a dance.

Almost.

It kicked him in the gut and sent him flying in the other direction. I turned back to the witch. Black Star could handle himself. His motivation made him stronger. They didn't need us; not for something like that.

My eyes narrowed on the witch, who'd begun a striking position towards us. "Ready Maka?" The seriousness in Soul's voice indicated his lust for battle. I nodded. "Always."

I charged at the witch, selecting the best route so as not to get hit by the beams that spat their way towards us. I jumped from a roof towards her, swinging Soul to slice her body and end the fight.

That was my worst mistake.

She, now realizing her opportunity, stayed in place and let herself be sliced, but not before grabbing my arm. A shock pulsed through my wrist, painful. I cried out and she let me go. She smirked, "Good luck, Albarn." Then she was gone.

I fell to the floor and landed on my feet the wrong way, falling back. Soul transformed back and collected the soul in his pocket, then rushed over to me.

I lifted my wrists and saw a bright, red light coursing through my veins. He grabbed my arm and looked carefully at it. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. Black Star and Tsubaki came running over, but by then the lights had vanished.

I pulled my wrist out of Soul's grasp and rubbed it. Soul looked at me concernedly, but then looked away. I knew he'd ask about it later.

"Alright! Another mission accomplished! You guys can thank me later," Black Star boasted, though it wasn't his place. Soul and I exchanged looks, than I reached for a rock and threw it at him, splitting his skull. "Shut up," I exclaimed, annoyed enough with his arrogance.

Soul reached a hand for me. "Let's go home," he said sternly. I smiled a little, and took his hand as he lifted me up.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since our last mission, and since the witch left her mark. So far, however, nothing has happened.

"So you say that this witch had actually paired up with the kishin?" remarked Kid. He was in awe at how such a pairing could happen. Apparently, it was the first time something like this had happened.

I nodded. "Yeah, but we defeated them both easily enough. But she knew us, somehow. I mean, not us personally, but she knew we were from the academy. She was mad at them for something. I couldn't figure out anything officially, but she said something about her sister," I explained.

Kid tapped his fingers on the desk in response, pondering. "Sounds like something worth investigating. I'll ask my father about it this afternoon. Anyway," he stops his fingers and faces me. "Are you okay? Soul was telling a few people about something that happened to your wrist."

_Why would Soul go around telling people about that?! _ I sighed. "Yeah. I don't know. Before we got her soul, she touched me and-"

"She-she _what?" _Kid interrupted me._ "_She _touched you?_ Maka, that's really bad. If a witch touches you on purpose, that means that they've placed a curse on you, and not just a curse easily broken-a very powerful, possibly deadly curse. You've got to be careful. Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

"Well, no. Everything's been the same."

"Be careful, Maka. Please, for your own good. Make sure you tell me if you notice something." In the moment those last words left his lips, the bell rang, and Kid waved goodbye as I raced home.

* * *

Soul came home a little later that night, and I had dinner ready for him after I'd finished my homework. I decide not to tell him what Kid had told me, so I bade him good night and shut my door.

* * *

_I open my eyes and all of a sudden I feel everything. It's cold and dark. I'm tied down, and upon realizing this, the witch I'd destroyed appears above me. "It took you long enough to get here. Now, let me explain how this is going to work. I hurt you, like this," she picked up a red-hot brand and touched my skin with it, leaving me to scream with a nasty burn peeling away at my skin, "and you can scream for as long as you want, and as loud, but no one will ever hear you." A sadistic smile cast upon her lips. _

_She picked up a scalpel. "I remember the days when society accepted witches." She cleaned the weapon with a napkin. "We could do anything we want. We could roam free and watch the humans cower in our presence It was a nice time. My family and I lived in peace. We were never the insane type going and killing people, but we got what we wanted. Some witches were rabid; they lost control of themselves and began killing your type, and the humans._

" _But then, your precious Lord Death had to go and spoil it all with his ridiculous rules. People started burning us. And I ran with my family. But my sister pitied the humans, and she pitied your type. So when Lord Death found her, he burned her too."_

_I felt the pain all the way in my toes as she sliced through my right arm. I screamed, and her smirk disappeared. "It's your kind's fault that she's dead! You're the ones to blame!" She grabbed a butterknife and stabbed it into my left arm, leaving me in excruciation._

* * *

"Maka!" I heard Soul's voice. He grabbed my wrists and my eyes opened up immediately as I winced, pain shooting up my body. _No, that's impossible. It was only a dream. _"Ow," I exclaimed, my arms hurting.

"Maka…what happened to you? What kind of nightmare was that?" Soul's piercing stare held on me. I sat up and Soul turned on the lamp.

What I saw was horrifying.

My sheets were completely stained with blood and my arms looked like they'd just come out of a horror movie. I moved a hand, with difficulty, to touch them to see if it was real, but Soul stopped me, grabbing my wrist again and making me sharply inhale. "Sorry," he said, his voice wavering. "Maka, what is this? What's going on?"

I sobbed and shakily cried, "I don't know, Soul."


End file.
